Semangat Naga
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Habis Gelap, Terbitlah Terang. Itulah pesan Kartini. Masa kelam harus dibalas dengan kemenangan. Fic spesial Hari Kartini.


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Setelah terjebak di dalam ujian tengah semester, akhirnya bisa menulis lagi untuk fandom yang terkenal di dunia tapi sepi di Indonesia ini (tolong abaikan saja)**

 **Fic ini spesial dibuat untuk memperingati Hari Kartini.**

 **Rate, K+**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **biasa yang tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini. Semuanya untuk kesenangan.**

 **...**

Di sebuah tempat latihan Pokemon di Unova, Bianca melihat temannya, Iris, sedang berlatih dengan gurunya, Drayden. Dua-duanya adalah ahlinya Pokemon tipe Naga. Sayangnya, Bianca datang dalam waktu yang tidak tepat. Iris baru saja dikalahkan oleh Drayden dalam pertarungan latihan.

Iris menghampiri Bianca dengan wajah yang lesu, lunglai, dan lemas setelah kalah dari gurunya.

"Iris? Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat murung sekali," kata Bianca. Iris menjawab setelah dia mengambil napas panjang.

" Entahlah, Bianca. Aku sudah berlatih dengan keras dalam waktu senggangku. Namun tetap saja aku belum bisa mengalahkan guruku," kata Iris.

"Ah, itu sudah biasa, Iris. Menang dan kalah itu sudah biasa dalam pertarungan," kata Bianca.

"Tapi aku terus-menerus kalah dalam pertarungan latihan melawan guruku. Guruku berkata kalau latihanku kurang keras. Padahal aku sudah berlatih setiap waktu," kata Iris, sedikit kesal karena Bianca masih belum memahami posisinya.

"Wah, kalau begitu, mungkin kau perlu berlatih lagi," kata Bianca.

"Latihan lagi? Aku sudah berlatih, Bianca, aku sudah lelah. Aku mana bisa latihan lebih banyak lagi?" tanya Iris, mulai kesal. Bianca mulai bingung dengan sikap Iris.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau ingin menjadi lebih kuat, kau harus lebih banyak berlatih, Iris," kata Bianca, berusaha menenangkan Iris yang masih kesal.

"Kalau aku berlatih terus, aku bisa lelah dan tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," kata Iris.

"Berarti kau harus mengatur waktu latihan dan istirahatmu," kata Bianca.

"Ah, terserah katamu, Bianca. Aku sudah lelah kalau berlatih itu. Aku mau istirahat terus," kata Iris.

"Eh? Kau belum menang dan belum berlatih, tapi sudah lelah dan menyerah seperti itu?" tanya Bianca, semakin heran dengan sikap Iris.

"Ya, aku sudah lelah dikalahkan laki-laki tua seperti itu. Lebih baik aku mengurung diri di dalam rumah sambil melupakan maksudku untuk mengalahkan guruku itu," kata Iris sebal.

"Kau tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, Iris. Lihat saja White. Black sudah menghilang hampir 1.000 hari, tapi dia masih bersemangat dalam bekerja, bahkan berhasil mengembangkan BW Agency dan membuat Pokestar Studio," kata Bianca.

"Itu pekerjaan mudah bagi White. Itu sudah pekerjaannya," kata Iris.

"Atau Blue, dia adalah perempuan yang sebenarnya sedikit licik, tapi memiliki kecerdikan luar biasa, tapi pernah memiliki trauma dengan Pokemon tipe burung yang menculiknya saat dia masih kecil," kata Bianca.

"Itu tak ada kaitannya, Bianca, aku tidak takut dengan Pokemon jenis apapun, aku hanya takut kalah lagi," kata Iris.

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada Sapphire. Rasa takutnya karena melihat Ruby terluka telah mengubahnya seratus depalan puluh derajat, dari eprempuan manis menjadi perempuan liar yang dekat dengan alam da sangat kuat," kata Bianca.

"Itu dia sudah berubah, Bianca. Apakah aku harus berubah menjadi liar?" tanya Iris.

"Tidak perlu. Crystal masih memakai kakinya untuk melempar bola Pokemon. Dia tidak berubah dari pertama dia masuk menjadi pembawa Pokedex," kata Bianca.

"Benarkah?" tanya Iris.

"Ya, bahkan Platinum masih memiliki sikap bangsawannya walaupun sudah berpetualang di Sinnoh. Dia juga sangat baik terhadap kawan-kawannya," kata Bianca.

"Dia orang kaya, dia bisa melakukan itu dan konsisten dengan tindakannya," kata Iris.

"Tak perlu menjadi kaya. Y contohnya, dia tetap konsisten walaupun temannya, X, menjadi pemurung. Dia ingin menjadi pelatih terbang walaupun ditentang oleh ibunya," kata Bianca.

"Dia pantang menyerah ya?" tanya Iris. Bianca mengangguk, "Bahkan dia terus berusaha mengeluarkan X dari kamarnya dan mengembalikan X yang dulu." Iris terdiam mendengarkan cerita Bianca.

"Yang lebih luar biasa lagi adalah Whitley. Dia memilih kebaikan walaupun masih ada bayang-bayang Team Plasma di dalam dirinya, terutama oleh N," kata Bianca.

"Hmmm ..." makin dalam Iris berpikir.

"Bahkan yang paling luar biasa adalah Yellow. Dia adalah perempuan biasa dengan kekuatan Pokemon yang rendah. Dengan kekuatan dari dalam, dia bisa mengalahkan musuh besar yang bahkan teman-temannya yang sudah kuat tak mampu mengalahkannya," kata Bianca.

"Dia sudah memiliki kekuatan dari lahir. Bagaimana denganku yang biasa saja ini?" tanya Iris.

"Kekuatan dari dalam. Keluarkan kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirimu. Kekuatan naga yang juga tersimpan di dalam Pokemonmu. Semangat naga itulah yang harusnya kau keluarkan," kata Bianca.

"Bagaimana caranya? Guruku juga berkata seperti itu, tapi tetap saja aku gagal," kata Iris.

"Itu karena kau sudah berpikir untuk gagal. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk gagal. Simpan pikiran baikmu yang menyatakan bahwa kau akan menang," kata Bianca.

"Bisakah?" tanya Iris.

"Jelas bisa. Semangat naga itulah yang akan mengalahkan kekalahan. Kemenangan akan datang kepada siapa saja yang bersungguh-sungguh. Buang jauh-jauh masa kelammu, datanglah masa terang berjayamu. Habis Gelap, Terbitlah Terang. Itu kalau kayanya Black dari buku yang dia baca," kata Bianca.

Iris terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Bianca. Kemudian, Iris memberikan senyumannya.

"Aku akan mengalahkannya, Bianca," kata Iris. Bianca mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada kawannya itu.

...

 **Selesai**

 **Habis Gelap, Terbitlah Terang. Itulah pesan Kartini. Masa kelam harus dibalas dengan kemenangan.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
